Who is she?
by ellie199620
Summary: Becker ends up in a situation which reminds him of the worst thing that has ever happened to him. Can he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_"Stay here, please" Becker begged the beautiful woman. _

_They were in his flat, standing in the hallway. The woman had one hand on the door handle, and the other stayed by her side. _

_She had long, wavy brown hair which was blowing in the wind, why there was wind indoors? Becker didn't know, but he didn't care about the obscurity of the situation as he didn't want the angel to leave._

_Her eyes were a dark shade of green and her skin was pale and soft to touch. She was wearing a knee length white dress, which blew in the wind in symphany to her hair. Becker stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes, she smiled sadly at him a tear escaping the corner of her eye._

_"I have to go, sweetheart" She said in a hauntingly beautiful voice which echoed in Becker's ears. He grabbed her hand kissing it with his eyes closed a single tear dropped. "Let go, sweetheart."_

And that was when he woke. He had woken up so suddenly he got a serious headrush and had to put his head back down. Becker brought his hands up to his face and put his head in them, it was that dream again.

That was when he realised that he wasn't in his bedroom, not at all. He looked around the room he was in, squinting through the darkness.

There was a grand fireplace directly in front of him, candle sticks containing burnt out candles were on the mantel piece and empty picture frames were there also. Everything was covered in dust. He looked to his right and there was a single armchair covered with a blanket. Looking to his left he noticed that there was a small window which barely let any light in as it was boarded up, there were dirty, ripped white curtains blowing slightly in the breeze. He stared at them for a few seconds remembering the woman's hair and dress, but he shook his head dismissing the memories returning to reality. There were two corners at the back of the room which were plunged into darkness, he would check them out when it brightens up a bit he decided.

He was sitting on a creaky wooden floor, his back against the door. The Captain analysed the door and noticed that there were claw marks and few blood stains. He frowned trying to work out how he had gotten into this situation. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Becker?" A voice said from one of the corners, it was a woman's voice which he recognised.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are we doing here?" She asked coming out of the shadows and sitting herself next to Becker. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess, he looked at his own clothes to realise that he was in the same state. "Woah what happened to your head?"

He brought his hand up to feel around his head, it was wet, he looked at his fingers and they were now covered in blood.

"I don't know, but I'm fine, Jess. Honestly." He said reassuring her with a smile. She returned it nodding. "Do you remember how we got here?" He asked hoping she would.

"Nope. I was hoping you would" She said. Sighing she put her hair against the wall.

They both sat in silence for a minute or two, trying to figure out what could have happened for both of them to end up here. Becker couldn't remember a thing and became frustrated, so he turned into military mode and stood up reaching for the doorhandle.

"Where you going?" Jess asked standing up.

"Just going to check out the house, see if there are any clues as to why we are here" replied Becker.

"What if there's something out there? The door can't be in this state for nothing!" Jess said, pointing at the door. Becker turned to look at the marks subconsciously.

He looked back at Jess, his eyebrow raised. "Jess, I'll be fine" he said turning the door handle.

"Hillary Becker!" She shouted stamping her foot. He froze as his eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped, he had never seen Jess react like that before. She looked flustered and was glaring at him.

"Er, Jess?"

"Sorry! Ahem, I mean, sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all" She said calming down, blood rushed to her cheeks. Becker smiled, he loved seeing her blush, she really was beautiful and she cared about him so much... but she wasn't the woman in his dream.

He shook his head as discretely as he could and coughed clearing his head of the dream. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a candle stick. "How about this, Jess? I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it" He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, and gestured with her head for him to go.

He nodded and slowly and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Creeks were heard around the house, and the wood moaned when he stepped on each floorboard. He walked to the top of a grand looking, dusty staircase and was about to walk down it when he saw a huge, unhuman shadow dart across the wall, followed by another one. Sniffing was heard and growling. And it was slowly getting closer.

Becker decided to head back quickly but quietly, those things- whatever they were- couldn't be good. It was going well until he stepped on the loudest floorboard, he stopped and cringed. The sniffing suddenly stopped and Becker could here the creatures make curious noises. Then they burst into growls and they pounded up the stairs as quickly as they could. Becker didn't hesitate to run, he didn't care how loud he was now, they already knew he was here.

He sprinted to the room threw the door opened and slammed it, putting all his weight on the door to stop the creatures getting in.

_**To be continued...**_

**So i do have a story line in mind... whether it will be good? it's all down to what you guys think. Please review! This is the opening chapter, and I'm notvery good at them :\ Thanks for reading! Review review review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_He sprinted to the room threw the door opened and slammed it, putting all his weight on the door to stop the creatures getting in._

He was breathing heavily, still leaning against the door and still holding his candle stick 'weapon'. He turned his head to look at Jess, his face was panicked and it was reflected on hers.

"Becker? What the hell happ-" Started Jess but she was cut off when the door was trying to be forced open Becker's body went with the door as something was banging against it repetitively.

"Jess! Do you mind helping instead of just standing there?" Becker yelled over the noise of the intimidating growls. Jess nodded and put her weight against the door helping Becker out, without saying a word.

Then Becker had an idea. "Jess! I'm going to get that arm chair and put it here- it will stop them from getting in better than us!" He shouted.

"OK, OK" Jess muttered. She was beginning to get out of breath as she was panicked and she was using all her power to keep the door shut. She looked at Becker who was looking at her, he mouthed '1,2,3' before he sprinted towards the chair and pushed it to the door as quickly as possible. When it was in position he slumped into it, as did Jess.

"Well, we may as well be comfortable" He said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Jess let out an exasperated laugh before she leaned back and closed her eyes.

It had been a few hours and the two ARC members had drifted off to sleep in the arm chair. The Captain had had the same dream again, but this time a little boy was holding the woman's hand, just looking at Becker with adoration. Becker woke up suddenly, hating the ending of the dream and looked at Jess who was still asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, she looked so cute.

It was then when he realised it was eerily quite, the creatures must have gone, Becker let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Are you OK?" A woman's voice said suddenly from the other dark corner of the room. Becker snapped out of his sleep and looked at where the sound had come from. He slowly got up trying not to disturb Jess and started walking to the corner of the room.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself."

A woman's laugh echoed around the room. And it was then when she stepped out of the darkness. She was beautiful, and looked exactly like the woman in his dream. The woman who he was so, so familiar with. He gasped.

"You?" He managed to splurt out, shocked.

"Yes, me" she answered smiling. "And my little boy" As she said that her son was suddenly stood next to her.

"H-how? You? You're... you can't be!" He said, he closed his eyes for a moment trying to make sense. When he opened them she wasn't there. He looked around desperately and found her standing over Jess with an angry look on her face, her little boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Her? Really?" She said frustrated. "I can't believe you could do this to me. To us" She said, and her son was next to her, holding her hand once more.

"What? I'm, I, how?" Becker again spluttered out. This couldn't be real, could it? He let tears fall, he was confused at how she could be here. She was suddenly next to him stroking his hair.

"I can't tell you that can I, sweetheart?" She whispered then disappeared into thin air.

Becker couldn't function what had just happened, so instead let the darkness take him.

**Erm, might not make sense yet? But i do have a plot in my mind! :) Thankyou for reading so far! I hope it isn't too bad :\ **

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**Becker couldn't function what had just happened, so instead let the darkness take him.**

_"Becker, sweetheart. Becker wake up. Please." The woman was begging. He stared at her taking in her beauty, and shook his head gulping. She became annoyed at his stubborness, "Yes, Becker. Sweetheart wake up. You have to!"_

_"Becker?"_

_"Mate, wake up." _

_Becker looked around to where the other voices were coming from. There was no-one else in the room other than the angel and him, but he recognised the voices. They were his ARC team. Jess, Matt, Connor and Abby._

_"See, sweetie. They want you to wake up, and so do I"_

_"But if I wake up, you'll be gone" Becker said, pleading for his case that he wanted to stay. She shook her head and started to cry, a patch of red liquid was growing on her white dress, on her chest. Becker looked at it frowning, tears falling._

_"What? Baby, are you OK?" He said rushing towards her. She collapsed in his arms, he knelt on the floor cradling her._

_She was shivering and spluttering but managed to say "wake up"..._

Becker woke with a start, sitting up suddenly taking in his surroundings. His team and friends were there, he could see them all breath a sigh of relief, when he looked further he realised he was in the medical bay. He frowned and cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to think how and why he got here.

Matt noticed his expression and spoke first. "Me, Abby, Connor and Emily found you and Jess in the house that the anomoly was in. You were unconcious when we found you" he explained.

"Did you get rid of the creatures?" Becker asked. He remembered them sprinting after him, longing for his blood and flesh.

"What? There were no creatures when we got there" said Abby, her eye brows furrowed. She noticed the panic in Becker's eyes and said, "But they probably went back through the anomoly" she continued smiling at him, even though she knew for a fact that no creatures came through the anomoly in the first place. He relaxed a bit and nodded.

"And what about the woman? Did you help her? And her son? Please say you helped them. Are they here?" He said all at once, and began search the room with his eyes for them. The team looked at eachother worried and confused.

"Er, there was no woman. Or child. I promise you. What did they look like?" Asked Matt, slightly worried about this man.

But Becker ignored him and was staring right at the woman, she was there standing in the corner smiling at him. The same woman from his dreams. And she was there holding her son's hand.

"Becker?" Connor asked trying to bring him back to reality.

Becker looked at Matt then back at the woman. "So, the woman isn't here then?" He asked the leader. And Matt shook his head slowly to make sure Becker understood.

Becker put his head in his hands and began to breathe quickly, almost hyperventilating. "Oh, God. What's happening to me?" He said to himself under his breath.

**So, it's slowly getting there. I'm reluctant to update this story because not many people are reviewing and stuff, so I don't know whether it's good enough to carry on. I promise I do have a storyline, and an ending in my head :) So if you have read it PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**Even if you didn't enjoy it review as I need to know whether I should carry on or not :)**

**OK Thanks! Review review review!**

**Ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Becker put his head in his hands and began to breathe quickly, almost hyperventilating. "Oh, God. What's happening to me?" He said to himself under his breath._

Matt looked at Becker trying to figure out what was wrong with him, Becker slowly started to rock back and forth ever so slightly, and his breathing was getting quicker.

"Becker?"

"Becker, you alright?"

The team were as confused as him, and he noticed they were worried too. Matt put his finger on his lips and frowned at Becker, like he was thinking about something.

"Guys" Matt interrupted the team who were questioning Becker. "Can we have a minute?" He asked indicating the Captain. They nodded and left the room, Matt nodding to them in reassurance as they exited.

He grabbed hold of a chair and pulled it next to the bed to sit on. When he sat down, he looked at Becker for a minute or two in silence before he finally spoke.

"Mate, what's going on?" He asked as friendly as he could. Becker looked at him, he looked scared and Matt sighed feeling sorry for the man.

"I can see them" He simply said.

"OK. And who is 'them'?" Questioned Matt, still in a friendly manner.

Becker sighed. "I may as well start from the beginning." Matt nodded so Becker began.

"About 5 years ago when I was in Afghanistan, a member of my platoon betrayed us. He was helping the enemy. So, we kicked him out of the army. As you would." Said Becker in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyway, the taliban were furious with him, so they hunted him down and killed him." Said Becker shrugging.

"OK..." said Matt, trying to see where this was going.

"The boys parents were furious with me. I was his leader, and he ended up being killed. So naturally they blamed me for his death. So they sought revenge."

"What did they do?" Asked Matt, fearing the answer.

Becker closed his eyes, trying not to show emotion. "They murdered my family. My parents were first, then my Aunties and Uncles, Cousins, Nieces and Nephews. My brother and sister" Becker looked at Matt with water filled eyes.

"Oh my God, Becker. I'm so, so sorry" said Matt, sympathy pouring out of him for this man.

Becker nodded and carried on. "I was terrified. I knew they were coming for us."

"Us?" Questioned Matt, frowning at the plural.

Becker nodded. "My wife and son."

**OK so thankyou all so much for the reviews! I wrote this to kind of make it make sense :) I have a few more chapters in mind so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You are all so very lovely :) Thankyou for reading so far!**

**Ellie **


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Becker nodded. "My wife and son."_

"Your, you... your...what?" spluttered Matt, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Becker closed his eyes once again and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for not telling you"

Matt looked at the vulnerable man and nodded with concern etched on his face. "It's fine, Becker. But, how? When?"

"Her name was Gabriella, part Itlalian, she was my high school sweetheart. Before I went to fight in Afghanistan she told me she was pregant. I was so, so happy, I always wanted a child with her eventually. But, her parents were strict Catholics, they would almost certainly abandon her if we told them she was pregnant as we weren't married. So, I proposed and we had a quick, rushed wedding before I went to do my tour. It was the best day of my life." He opened his eyes to look at Matt who nodded for him to carry on, Becker cleared his throat and continued. "So, then I went to Afghanistan, and you heard how that turned out. This was 4 years ago. When I returned Gabriella had had our baby, I was devastated to have missed the birth, but we had a little boy. I was so happy, I cried as I held him for the first time. She had named him Thomas. He was beautiful. Two years later, they came..." Becker let a tear fall and he paused to remember the night it happened...

_Becker, Gabriella and Thomas were sitting around the table playing Thomas' favourite game 'Hungry Hippos' at about 7:00 in the evening. They always played the game after dinner, Thomas loved it and Becker loved to see Thomas so happy._

_"Yay!" Thomas shouted as he won, again. Becker and Gabriella, being the brilliant parents they were, always let him win._

_"Oh no! I can't believe it, you won again!" laughed Becker in defeat._

_"You know what that means don't you?" Said Gabriella smiling at Thomas, moving closer to him._

_Thomas screamed in excitement knowing what was about to come, he tried to run away but his mum was to fast for him. She grabbed him pinned him on the floor and blew rasberries on his stomach. Thomas was laughing and wriggling trying to get free shouting "Daddy!" but Becker just laughed and said "Oh no! She's got you again?"_

_Gabriella let go eventually and they all fell on the floor laughing._

_That was when the there were three loud, impatient knocks at the door. _

_Hearing the sound Becker calmed himself down, "I'll get it" He said smiling at his wife and she nodded._

_As soon as he turned the handle the door was forced open and two men grabbed Becker by the arms. They punched him in the stomach weakening him. _

_"Hello, Captain" Said the leader of the 'gang' who was an inch away from Becker's face. It was them, they were here._

_"No!" Screamed Becker, trying to fight back. "Get out of here!" He yelled menicingly to the man who just laughed in his face._

_"No chance, now, where are your lovely wife and son?"_

_And right on cue Gabriella and Thomas walked into the hallway hand in hand. "What's going on Bec-" But she cut short as she took in the scene, she pushed her only son behind her like a reflex, she was going to protect him._

_"Aah, here they are" sang the man and he looked at Becker with his eyebrows raised._

_Becker struggling against the men who were holding him back from preventing the tragedy that was about to happen. He was beginning to sob, they were going to die and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "Let go of me!" he screamed. But the men responded by thumping and punching him, causing fresh bruises to sprout over his body._

_"Daddy!" Thomas shouted running forward._

_"Thomas no!" Screamed Becker and Gabriella. But it was too late, the evil man shot him there and then._

_"Noooo!" Becker cried, devastation engulphing him. His wife threw herself at her sons corpse, cradling him and sobbing into his chest._

_"You bastard!" She yelled, furious with the man._

_"Tut tut, bad language for a lady" said the man before he shot her dead._

_Becker was sobbing hard. He had lost everyone he loved, everyone he cared for. And it was all his fault. The man thumped Becker around the head with his gun before saying "have a nice day" and walking out._

_Becker was in pain. Both physical and emotional, he crawled to his wife and son and cradled them in his arms. Rocking back and forth sobbing until he was dehydrated._

Becker looked at Matt eyes pouring with tears, showing his pain. But he saw a figure in the corner of his eye and turned to look at it, it was his wife, Gabriella, who was crying like him.

"Sweetie, I love you" she whispered through her sobs.

Becker nodded and turned back to Matt, he leaned onto his shoulder and shook. Matt, being the leader and his friend, but his arm around Becker to show that he cared.

"I love you, too Gabriella" said Becker.

**Hope you like it :) sorry i haven't updated in a while, and i'm sorry if this was really sad. but it's a dramatic story, well it will be anyway.**

**please review! They make me want to write! thanks for reading so far!**

**Ellie x**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_"I love you, too Gabriella" said Becker._

"What?" questioned Matt.

Becker frowned in confusion, wondering what Matt was questioning him for. "Hm?"

"You said, I love you, too Gabriella" stated Matt.

Becker realised that what he had said would have sounded strange to Matt. So he improvised, "Oh, whenever I talk about her I say that. You know, to pay my respects" He lied, he avoided the leader's eyes and looked around the room, his eyes resting on Gabriella. She stood there her cheeks tear stained, and stared at him.

"Becker."

"Yes?" Becker whispered not taking his eyes off of his wife.

"Becker, tell me the truth."

Becker swallowed the lump which was forming in his throat. He looked at Gabriella, asking for help with his eyes.

"Tell him, sweetheart. He'll understand." She encouraged.

Becker nodded, and looked at Matt in the eyes. "OK, I can see them." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt, not grasping what he meant. How could he see them?

"I mean what I say. I can see them. Gabriella is standing over there." Becker replied, his voice hoarse. He indicated with his head where his wife stood. Matt turned his head and looked around the room, but no-one was there.

The leader looked back at Becker who was smiling through his tears in the direction where Becker claimed his wife stood. "OK, Becker. Don't tell anybody this, got it? I'll help you get through this" Matt said, worried about the Captain.

Becker suddenly looked furious. "Help me get through what?" he demanded.

Matt was taken aback from his reaction. "Well, you're obviously not coping-" he began but was cut off by Becker grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall.

"I'm fine" He spat. Matt put his hands in the air to show surrender and Becker let go of him. He suddenly changed moods again, and he looked at Matt who was panting and still had his hands in the air, looking terrified.

"Matt?" Becker said, confused by how he appeared. Then he realised what had happened. "Oh my God, Matt I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's OK" said Matt, trying to sound sympathetic. He reached out to Becker but he flinched away and shook his head.

Becker started rubbing his hands together, as if he was massaging them, a small tremble starting in them. "No, no it isn't. God Matt, I'm so sorry" he said before jogging out of the room.

Matt was confused as to what just happened, but he knew that Becker needed him. "That woman is messing with his head" he said to himself under his breath, and he sat down on a bench in silence, thinking about how he can help Becker.

Meanwhile, the Captain went into an empty room, sat against the door, brought his knees to his chest and sobbed while his wife watched. He looked at his trembling hands and sobbed even more. "What's happening to me?" He whispered to himself.

**Right, it's not a very good chapter sorry! but its kind of here so Matt knows whats up with Becker. he needs someone right? Please, please review! Just a click of a button and tell me what you think of the story so far :) Thankyou for reading! **

**Ellie x**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_Meanwhile, the Captain went into an empty room, sat against the door, brought his knees to his chest and sobbed while his wife watched. He looked at his trembling hands and sobbed even more. "What's happening to me?" He whispered to himself._

He sat there sobbing when he started to hear the familiar clicking of unsuitable work shoes coming towards the door, they seemed to be in a hurry. They stopped just outside when Becker heard a couple of light knocks.

A muffled "Becker?" was asked by sweet Jess outside the door. "Come on Becker, it's me Jess, I saw what you crying on the cameras, please let me in" she pleaded.

Becker looked up to see his wife, but she wasn't there. He wiped away the tears, sighed and stood up. "Yeah. Jess, yeah you can come in" he said and looked down. The door opened and a worried Jess stepped into the room carefully. Becker quickly shoved his hands in his pockets feeling them starting to tremble uncontrollably. "Hey, Jess" he said in a hoarse voice, but didn't look her in the eyes.

She walked to him slowly, watching his face for clues. "Becker, are you alright? You look terrible, no offence" she said, trying to make the situation more light-hearted, but he didn't even smile. "Becker, seriously what's wrong, you're worrying me. You know you can tell me anything don't you? You can trust me" she said as she placed her hand on his upper arm, rubbing her thumb on it as a way of comfort.

Becker didn't answer but merely looked at where her hand was, his head shot up when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind Jess. Gabriella was standing there, shocked and mad, staring at Jess with hatred in her eyes.

"You can't be serious, Becker" she snarled. "A minute ago you were sobbing, telling me you loved me, and you're letting her touch you like _that" _she spat, starting to circle Jess. Becker knew that Jess was just trying to comfort him.

"It doesn't mean anything" Becker said, looking his wife in the eyes as she shook her head, tears starting to fall down her face.

"What doesn't?" asked a confused Jess, looking behind her to see what he was looking at. She looked back at Becker who has tears forming in his eyes from seeing his wife cry and pulled him into a hug, not 100% sure why he was crying.

"How dare she, and you!" cried Becker's wife. "I thought you loved me. I thought you loved our son!" she yelled as their son suddenly appeared next to her, also crying. He looked at his father with betrayal in his eyes.

That was when the switch flicked in Becker's mind.

He pulled out his trembling hands and shoved Jess, who let out a little yelp, against the wall, just as he had done with Matt a few minutes ago, one hand around her throat, the other leaning against the wall.

"Get off me!" he yelled, his spit hitting Jess in the face and his free hand thumping the wall behind her. "Look what you've done to them! Look how you've made them feel!" he shouted, pointing his finger towards his family who only he could see. His grip tightened around her throat.

Jess, slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen, moved her eyes to where Becker was pointing to see nothing there. "Becker I don't know what you're talking about" she squeaked.

Becker withdrew his hands in frustration and grabbed handfuls of his hair, looking at his wife and song in despair. Jess fell to the floor, panting, trying to take in as much oxygen as she can. "Help!" she screamed. This Becker was dangerous, she didn't like it.

"Ssh!" Becker said, crouching down next to her, hands either side of her against the wall so she couldn't escape. "Shut up!" he cried. Jess started crying, beginning to fear for her life. "Stop it!" Becker screamed, raising his trembling hand to hit her. Jess closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

**Cor, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had literally no time! I hope this is OK, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please Review : )**

**Ellie**


End file.
